Stuck (A One Direction Fanfiction)
by Cansas
Summary: Cassedy Northen was a normal girl in a small town of Chaseville, VA. One day, her cousin, Eleanor, introduces her to her boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, and the rest of One Direction. Cassie later develops a romance with Zayn, but he's not the only one who likes her... because of this love triangle, things heats up between One Direction and Cassie and Eleanor.


**Cassie's P.O.V.**

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_. I groaned as I practically punched the snooze button. I reluctantly opened my blue eyes to see it was 7:30 am.

What the heck? It's Saturday! I closed my eyes grumpily again.

Then I remembered. _Oh my gosh_!

I bolted up right. Today was the day of our school chorus's concert, and it starts at 8:00! I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. After that I hurried to dry myself and my hair.

While brushing and curling my now-dry, long brown hair, I checked the clock. 7:42. I groaned. Why is that dang alarm clock failing me now-a-days?

I applied some natural-makeup and eyeliner to make my eyes pop. Then I put some lip- gloss on and I hurried to my room for my outfit.

Luckily for me, I already chose what I'm going to where the previous night. I opened my closet to pick out the rather simple, but still beautiful and elegant dark blue dress that matched my eyes. It had straps and a ribbon around the waist and reached about 3-4 inches above the knee and was ruffled. I love this dress. I only wore it once before, which was my birthday.

I remembered the wave of surprise that I felt when Grandma Clara gave it to me on the day before my sixteenth- birthday. She passed away the week after she saw me in that dress.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," my teary-eyed grandma said as I twirled to show off the dress, "and I'm not talking about only the dress, dear."

I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

I'm 17 now and a junior in Stanley High School in Chaseville, VA. I lived here my whole life.

I do pretty well in school and I have plentiful friends, but still, I'm kinda bored with the place. I know everyone and everything in the city.

I am grateful though, seeing a lot of people suffering on the streets or with a disease in the hospitals. It's sad, really. I try to help out any way I can.

In school, they call my friends and I the "popular people". I don't know about that, I think it's totally cliché. I mean, I get where they're going with it. I'm a cheerleader and participate in a lot of after- school activities, but I guess since I grew up here and everyone knows me, they're comfortable enough to call me popular. Who knows?

Time check: 7:50. Ahhh!

~5 minutes later~

**Liam's POV**

I wonder what's taking them so long. We've been waiting about 15 minutes for the show to begin.

Louis whispers something in Eleanor's ear, and she giggles.

We're in the very back row and in hoodies and shades, or what Harry likes to call, "disguises".

Honestly, I have better things to do right now, but Eleanor begged us to come because she wants us to meet her best friend. I heard she doesn't know about Eleanor's relationship with us, but she's a big fan. Oh boy.

Finally, the room grew dark, and the spotlight focused on a middle-aged women. She announced that the choir put a lot of hard work into this and she is very proud.

"Please give a round of applause for Stanley High's choir!"

We applauded as the curtains parted to show a group of nervous faces.

The show went on and I have to admit, they were quite good. I wasn't really paying attention until the band changed the music from "Don't Stop Believing" to "I Will Always Love You". I always loved this song. Then, that's when _she _stepped up and performed her solo.

"Whoa," I breathed. Her voice was angelic and heavenly. I squinted to get a better look at her face. I could just barely make out a slender figure with long dark hair.

I had to meet her- after the show, anyways. But how? Oh well, I guess not.

The song ended and the audience-including me- gave them a standing ovation.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at El's house. I have to go to the lou." I said, smirking at Louis.

"Haha, very funny," he said, squinting his eyes.

**Cassie's P.O.V.**

_Well, that was exciting, _I thought to myself, smiling, as I rushed to find the bathroom.

Oh here it is. I opened the door to find the bathroom already occupied. By a guy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said, shielding my eyes while he was struggling to hide himself.

I bit my lip and leaned against the door. And then I realized I got a glance at "him".

I silently screamed and cussed at myself while walking away.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a buzz against my lap.

_Cassie, where are you? Hurry up we're waiting!-Eleanor_

Oh that's right. Eleanor, my best friend/cousin, has been going on and on the whole week about her new boyfriend, Louis. Now I finally get a chance to meet him and several of his friends.

~8 minutes later~

I rang the doorbell to Eleanor's house.

She opened the door immediately and smiled with rosy cheeks.

"Before you come in, you have to promise me you won't scream."

"Hello to you too, and what are you talking about?"

She looked at me with excitement in her eyes and said, "Come in and see yourself."

"Okay, now you're scaring me."

She pulled me into the kitchen.

My jaw dropped. .Gosh.

Standing in front of me was four of the most beautiful men on Earth.

One Direction.


End file.
